Amends
by WinterRainbow
Summary: Before he leaves for Rebel's Boot Camp, Jax has one more thing he has to do: Make amends with the Sharks. One Shot.


Hello, my fellow EWW fans! I had this one shot idea in my head, so I decided to write it! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I ship Jandi and Andiego, which explains some of the moments here. But don't worry, there is no actual romance in this.

Jax Novoa was in the boys' locker room, gathering his belongings. During the fight, Andi banned Jax for life from the Sharks when she was tied up, and he was pretty sure she wasn't kidding. He closed his locker and walked to the pool, so he can look at it one last time. There, he saw Andi, Daniel, and Diego hanging out. Jax walked towards them, and the remaining Sharks looked up.

"Oh, it's you," Andi said in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked, looking annoyed and angry.

"Well, Andi banned me from the Sharks for life, so I was just getting my things," the wizard explained, sending a glare at Diego and Daniel.

Diego turned to Andi. "You did? When? Not that I don't agree with you," he said quickly.

"At the school, where I was _tied up_," Andi said, glaring at Jax.

"Tied up?!" Diego exclaimed. He didn't know one of his best friends got tied up.

Jax stepped forward, moving closer to Andi. Daniel and Diego moved protectively in front of the only female shark.

"Don't even think of coming near her," Diego snarled.

"Guys, I can take care of myself!" Andi exclaimed, and she pushed past her best guy friends and walked right in front of Jax. "What do you want?"

Jax sighed. Sure, he and Andi hated each other, but he at least wanted to make amends before he is sent off to Rebel's Boot Camp. "I just wanted to apologize. For everything. Not helping you when you were tied up, tricking you into helping me get into the Council, casting a spell on you to make your feet stuck to the floor..." he trailed off. "For everything," he finished.

To say Andi was shocked would be an understatement. Jax Novoa, her enemy, was apologizing to her. "Thanks, for the apology, but I don't know if I forgive you or not. For everything."

Jax nodded. He wasn't surprised. He looked up to Daniel and Diego. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you two, as well. I know you all won't be able to forgive me, but I wanted to make things right before I go."

Daniel and Diego nodded, acknowledging the wizard's apology. They were all aware of Jax being sent to the rebel's camp.

Jax sighed. "Thanks for hearing me out. Bye," he said, looking at each person's face. He looked at Andi the longest, since he did a lot to her. With one final look at the three of them, he walked out.

The three Sharks stood in silence. "Well, that was kinda nice of him," Daniel admitted.

"Yeah it was. I didn't know he had it in him," Diego joked, and the three laughed. The Kanay looked at Andi. "You okay, Andi?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah, I am. I'm glad he won't be around to annoy me," the tomboy said with a grin.

"You know," Daniel started with a teasing grin directed toward Andi, "I think he really cares about you. Who knows, maybe he has a crush on you."

Andi's eyes widened. "Ew, gross! No way! Say something like that one more time and I will get the T3 to prank you. In fact, I'll help them," Andi said with a mischievous grin.

"Now _that_ is something I would like to see," Diego commented, laughing. Daniel sent a playful glare at the two.

"Ha ha, very funny," Daniel said dryly. Pretty soon, the three were laughing.

Jax was eavesdropping on the Sharks. He understood that they might not be able to forgive him, and that they were glad he was going to be gone. He vowed that he will try to be a good wizard instead of an evil one. He thought back to what Daniel said about him having a crush on Andi. Was it true? He shuddered. There was no way he had a crush on Andi. He walked out of the school, and headed home, where his fate awaits.

I feel like this isn't good, but I had fun writing it! And I just ship Jandi so much, so I couldn't resist throwing some in there! I hope you enjoyed it!

~WinterRainbow


End file.
